falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Scraps (New Beginnings)
}} Scrap Heap, more commonly known as Scraps by her friends and practically everyone else, is the owner of The Junkyard. She works as a repair Pony and mechanic, taking on custom jobs for clients out in the wasteland. Overview Scraps is a blonde coated Earth Pony with a sky blue mane, her eyes are always covered by a darkened power armour helmet visor that she fashioned into a pair of goggles. Her colours are darkened by the layers of oil and grease that coat her, from all the work she does. She works as a repair Pony out of her home junkyard, full of random junk and metal scrap including Robots, Power armour, vehicles and skywagons. Scraps protects herself and her home by a number of means, including customized multi-limbed robotic sentries and some strict policies about bringing weapons into Junkyard and her place of business. She finds Aurora after she stumbles into Junkyard and gets attacked by Scraps's defense robots. She helps Aurora recover and repairs her Pipbuck, in exchange for the food supplies she was carying. She also has Aurora do some work for her around the junkyard. Aurora later returns to Junkyard with a group of Applejack's Rangers who lost their base of operations. Scraps let them build a barracks whilst Aurora recovered a Water Talisman to provide clean water for the settlement. She also lets Aurora house a large number of former slaves Aurora rescued from Doublethink's slave camp and two Alicorns looking for a home. Scraps is Aurora's first friend and has allowed her to set up a town in her Junkyard. She enjoys Sparkle Cola and has been shown with fridges full of it. Aurora accidentally sent her into overdrive when she tried to make her a treat involving sparkle cola - Rainbow Crash and a colourful array of substances. She was found dancing, singing and building all over Junkyard and somehow got the entire population and resident Alicorns in on the act. She took Arsenal out on a date in her hyper-active state of mind and may possibly pursue a relationship with her, assuming she remembers anything from the date. Relationships Aurora Borealis - She views Aurora as a friend or possibly adopted foal. She fixed up her Pipbuck and has allowed Aurora to bring numerous Ponies to live in her home, including the Applejack's Rangers and a large group of rescued Slaves. 'Silent Requiem '- She gets a little irritated with the Filly, initially because of how she starts searching through her home. She can very easily keep track of the Filly, which is surprising considering how quiet and sneaky she is. She makes Requiem a pair of Saddlebags with her cutie mark on them and also gave her a whistle. 'Arsenal '- She has a bit of a love/hate relationship with her. She finds Arsenal amusing and took her out on a date when she was in a hyper-active state of mind. Traits Appearance Scraps's hooves are stained with oil and grease, which she is surprisingly able to avoid smearing on anything she holds or touches. She has a sky blue mane which she has tied into a braid that can retain its shape due to the amount of oil and grease in her mane. She has a blond coat and a cutie mark of a silver wrench sticking up out of a pile of scrap metal. Personality Scraps is a fairly friendly and straightforward pony. She takes great measures to protect herself and her place of business, constructing a small army of security robots to act as guard dogs. She enjoys working on advanced pieces of technology, a passion she shares with Arsenal. She is distrustful of Steel Rangers, whether they are Applejack Rangers or regular Steel Rangers and only allowed a contingent to set up a barracks at Aurora's behest. Abilities Scraps has shown advanced mechanical and scientific knowledge. She was able to repair and reboot Aurora's Pipbuck for her. She also has a very creative streak, being able to use her advanced knowledge, to create deadly robotic sentries. One of these robots was described as a bulbous robotic spider, that had built in magical energy weapons. She also has a talent for singing and a talent for leadership as shown in Ch.9 when she organised the rescued slaves into building themselves a town and had got them to set up a restaurant for her date with Arsenal. Notes *She is seen drinking Sparkle-Cola frequently, much like Billy Creel and Sierra Petrovita drunk Nuka-Cola in Fallout 3. *Her goggles are to hide her striking eyes. Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Minor Characters Category:Earth ponies